This study, which is now being developed, is a cooperative, randomized trial to determine the efficacy of Vi polysaccharide in preventing typhoid fever in Nepal. The Biometry Branch's involvement in this study is to design data collection forms, and assist in the data management and the analysis with the study investigators from NICHD and Nepal.